lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Emblem Fates (2022 film)
Fire Emblem Fates is an in development Japanese-American movie based on the 2015 video game of the same name that'll be released sometime on December 9, 2022 and will be shown in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D, and Dolby Cinema Plot Not much is known about this except it'll be a horror reimagining of the 2015 3DS video game of the same name which will follow young teenager Corrin as she tries to save herself and the rest of the world from falling into despair. What Corrin doesn't notice is that being born in Hoshido and raised in Nohr during her coming of age. Two of the kingdoms are going to war, but Corrin becomes scared of what she is about to become, an unfortunate soul that is overtaken by the power lurking in her blood. With time ticking away, Corrin sides with her Nohrian siblings and must subvert the corrupt kingdom from within before it's too late. Cast *Ruby Rose Turner as Corrin *Nick Jonas as Xander *Demi Lovato as Camilla *Finn Wolfhard as Leo *Jenna Ortega as Elise *Avan Jogia as Ryoma *Miya Cech as Sakura *Noah Schnapp as Takuma *Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Hinoka *Constance Wu as Mikoto *Paul Rudd as Garon *TBA as Iago *Josh Brolin as Gunter *Brec Bassinger as Azura *Bruce Willis as Hans *TBA as Flora *TBA as Felicia *TBA as Jakob *TBA as Lilith *Trent Garrett as Kaze *Luke Evans as Saizo *Octavia Spencer as Rinkah Noteworthy Scenes *Despite being a corrupt king by Anankos, Garon revealed his true goals that he is a desperate king by trying to save his country from silence, poverty, and famine. When Nohr tried to assist Hoshido. The kingdom refused based on their policy of isolation and being a peaceful kingdom. Garon decided to wage war against them for their resources. The Nohrian army is savage and will do anything to win the war, but won't try to do any infamous and very bad crimes to do what they can. Iago finds out that Garon may have been betraying him Quotes *Corrin: Impossible! How is this possible? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH (Roars until her dragon form disappears, causing a white screen) *Corrin: YOU... CURSE YOU XANDER, CURSE YOU CAMILLA, CURSE YOU LEO AND ELISE, CURSE YOU GARON, AND CURSE YOU THE REST OF NOHR AND HOSHIDO! Someday, when this seal might be broken. That is when I'll kill the rest of your descendants. As long as I have the Yato in my hand! ---- (Xander walks in) *Xander: Corrin, do you have a moment? Trivia *I have based this adaptation on Conquest and Revelations *Corrin's character is based on her Wailing Soul appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes *Ruby Rose Turner voices Face Nemesis in Xenoblade Chronicles, a.k.a Mecha-Fiora's evil form, Coincidentally. Female Corrin represents Mecha Fiora as a spirit in Super Smash Bros Ultimate so this may be a foreshadowing. *Luke Evans and Octavia Spencer previously appeared in Ma (2019) *Josh Brolin and Paul Rudd previously appeared in Avengers: Endgame (2019) as Thanos and Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Peyton Elizabeth Lee and Trent Garrett previously appeared in the Disney Channel TV show Andi Mack. Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Horror Category:December Category:Nintendo Category:Dr Aidan Quinn Category:2022 Category:Movies based on video games Category:Intelligent Systems Category:Fire Emblem Category:Spoilers Category:American Category:Japanese Category:PG-13